


The Truth Behind the Rumour

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, FEST: National Charlie Month (2009), KINK: BDSM, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If Lucius Malfoy can kiss the boots of a Weasley then surely that Weasley can kiss Lucius Malfoy with his whip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Behind the Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta(s):** elmyraemilie  
>  **Disclaimer:** If the books are to be found in the children's section you can bet they are not mine. Honestly.  
>  **Notes:** Written for prompt #6 (Lucius/Charlie - pain, wax, Gates of Hell) at [flames_n_tats](http://community.livejournal.com/flames_n_tats/)' [National Charlie Month Fest](http://flames-n-tats.livejournal.com/44897.html) on El-Jay, 2009.

Rumour has it that Charlie Weasley is single because he likes dragons more he than likes women. Like most rumours, this one has a small basis in truth. Given a choice between bedding a chit with wedding rings in her eyes and taming the wildest of dragons, Charlie will choose the dragon. Should anyone ever ask him to select between dragons and men, the answer would most definitely not be the same.

Still, his preference in gender has nothing to do with his marital status, or lack thereof.

He is single because his proclivities run much further afield than just wanting it to be a man that warms his bed at night. He wants… no, he needs someone that he can control and master. Someone he can hurt. Someone who takes everything he has to give and always comes back begging for more.

Charlie's not asking for much. He's simply demanding everything.

Until he finds his match – the one that can be both lover and submissive, partner and slave – he's willing to stay single. Because he's **un** willing to accept any less from himself than he will from his mate.

Thankfully there are clubs, private establishments that believe in discretion, where Charlie can, and does, go to meet his needs. Places like this one, where he's spending his off weekend: Sub Rosa, where the harder core your kink is, the better. And, if the tense line of his shoulders and the downward tilt of his lips is any indication, hardcore is _exactly_ what Charlie needs.

A minute bit of the tension fades as Charlie steps across the threshold and is greeted by a familiar face.

"Welcome back, Charlie. It certainly seems as if it's been longer than a month." Andrew, the club owner, reaches out to shake Charlie's hand. "And, if I may be so bold, your timing is impeccable. There is someone here…"

Charlie smiles as the words fade away. This, the personal care and intimate knowledge of their clientele is why Charlie writes a check for his dues each month, why he paid the exorbitant initial membership fee those years ago. "Really, Andrew? Tell me more."

"Oh, yes. The two of you would be beautiful to watch, especially if you are as matched in temperament as I believe you to be. Fire and ice, definitely fire and ice." Andrew points towards the stairs. "He's in the grey room, Charlie. Take a look and if you're not interested, just let me know."

Curiosity driving him forward, it takes only a couple of seconds, a minute at the most and Charlie is in the hall housing Sub Rosa's various rooms. Red, grey, white… all of them simply referred to by the colour predominate in their furnishings.

He pauses just outside the door, waits until his breathing has leveled out and is quiet, and then, with a spell to buffer any noise, he eases the door open and slips through. And almost right back out.

The sight of a Malfoy, any Malfoy, but most definitely _this_ Malfoy on his knees, naked, blindfolded, and his hands resting behind his back, is startling. Not that this is something Charlie has never envisioned, especially since Narcissa aired all of their dirty laundry during the divorce proceedings. But imagining it and seeing it and then having all of the feelings his family instilled about the Malfoys as a whole rise up to meet it…

Charlie takes a deep breath and then another and finally one more before reminding himself that he isn't planning on bonding with the bloke, it's just a little torture (and hopefully some fantastically satisfying sex) between enemies. His cock twitches, definitely siding in favour keeping Lucius Malfoy right where he is, and Charlie decides that the ultimate decision maker will be Malfoy himself.

If Lucius Malfoy can kiss the boots of a Weasley then surely that Weasley can kiss Lucius Malfoy with his whip.

Charlie releases the sound bubble and whispers, "Hello, Lucius."

Lucius' only outward reaction is a sharp inhalation of breath. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"Not for much longer," Charlie promises, waving his wand to lower the lights until the room is lit with an almost ethereal glow. Charlie reaches for the blindfold, works a finger beneath the heavy black material, and says, "I've dimmed the lights but keep your eyes closed for a few minutes."

Lucius hums, apparently in agreement, and Charlie slips the blindfold over his head.

"Listen to me, Lucius, because once you open your eyes a decision must be made." Charlie runs a hand through Lucius' hair and over the nodules of his spine. "I want you to tell me what you need, what you are looking for, and then I will do the same. Any choices made here tonight will be informed choices made only when we both have _all_ of the facts. Do you agree?"

"I… yes, thank you." Lucius holds his position – back straight, head high, and eyes closed – and, after another deep breath, says, "Control. I want someone to wield it, to take it and the responsibility that comes with it."

Charlie nods to himself. "Okay. Pain? Humiliation?"

"Ah," Lucius almost stammers as colour infuses his cheeks. "Yes?"

"Perhaps," Charlie says, biting back amusement as he pitches his voice towards a light and friendly tone, "it would be easier to tell me your limits instead?"

"Scat. Urine." Lucius starts ticking off items instantly. "Permanent marks, knife play, and breath play."

Charlie smirks. Andrew definitely knew what he was on about, suggesting that Charlie and Lucius play together. "Bullwhips?"

Lucius tilts his head in agreement.

"Words, Lucius," Charlie murmurs. "I need to _hear_ your agreement. Now, bullwhips?"

"Yes."

Charlie drops his eyes to Lucius' freshly shaved abdomen and groin, thinking of hot wax warring with the chill of ice cubes and the scratch of a vampire glove. "Sensation play? Sensory deprivation?"

"Yes."

Charlie leans closer, insinuating himself into Lucius' personal space. "And if I want to see you spend the night, the weekend even, bound by the Gates of Hell?"

Lucius' head drops down and a moan gurgles from deep in his throat. "Yes."

"Then the only question remaining is if my identity will pose a problem." Charlie steps away from Lucius, positioning himself directly in front of Lucius' knees. "Open your eyes, Lucius, and make your choice."

***

Lucius keeps his eyes focused on the floor, waiting until the soft glow of light no longer brings stinging tears. Slowly he raises his head, takes in the heavy black boots and the dragon hide leathers and licks his lips, anticipation sparking in his eyes. There are very few identities that would make him decline at this point.

Perhaps a former Death Eater, or a few specific Ministry employees, or, just maybe, if it's a…

"Weasley," Lucius gasps, the slow climb of his eyes finally reaching high enough to take in the red hair and freckles. "One of the eldest, if I remember correctly."

Charlie cants his head to the side. "Charlie, the…"

"…the dragon keeper," Lucius interrupts.

"For as much as they can be kept." Charlie smiles softly as he talks about his dragons, and then his look morphs back to the serious. "Your decision, Lucius?"

Lucius stares at Charlie. He looks past the dragon hide trousers and the spider silk shirt, knowing how easy it is for someone to _look_ the part and still know nothing of the games people play behind closed doors. Lucius stares until, deep in Charlie's whisky-coloured eyes, he finds the self-confidence, the depth of knowledge that reassures him.

With his cock lengthening, growing hard with anticipation, Lucius bends at the waist and prostrates himself at Charlie's feet. Pressing a kiss to each of Charlie's boots, he whispers, "I accept."

***

Charlie takes a step back, moves out of Lucius' reach and simply looks at the subservient display. "Oh, very pretty, boy."

Smug satisfaction swells inside him and with it a pure need rushes to the forefront. The need to claim. To own. To dominate. Without thought, Charlie slides into a familiar stance; his body acknowledging the internal shift long before his eyes release the span of creamy white Malfoy skin. "Up, Lucius." He nudges Lucius' shoulder with a booted toe. He watches as Lucius rolls to a stand with his legs spread shoulder-width apart and his hands still resting in the small of his back.

He feels Lucius' eyes rake over him, knows that the changes in his tone, in his demeanor are just as obvious to the submissive as they are to Charlie himself. Then, once Lucius' eyes are still and aimed chest high, Charlie asks, "Your words?"

"Red and yellow."

Charlie searches the words for any hint of hesitation, of Lucius second-guessing his agreement. There is none. Lucius is committed; he'll either enjoy the darker side of this Weasley or he'll safe out.

Smart money, Charlie's money is on enjoyment.

"We'll start with an inspection." Charlie directs Lucius to the lone winged-back chair in the room. He maneuvers Lucius' body until Lucius is bent at the waist, his hands planted firmly on the chair arms, and his arse is pushed high and exposed. The position is humiliating. That alone is why Charlie has chosen it. "Is there anything you wish to tell me before I discover it for myself?"

Lucius shakes his head in the negative and Charlie lands a swift, cutting slap along Lucius' flank. Lucius immediately says, "No, sir."

Charlie pets and soothes the mark blossoming over Lucius' thigh. "That was your last warning, boy," he whispers, dropping to a crouch behind Lucius' spread legs.

Charlie lifts first one foot and then the other. "No old injuries? Areas that demand less stress?"

"No. No, sir." Lucius shakes his head, blond hair swaying in shimmering waves. "Nothing like that."

Charlie hums, runs his hands over calves and knees, again focusing on the feel of the joint beneath his fingers. He skirts over Lucius' muscled thighs until he is cupping Lucius' arse with both hands. "Showered?"

"When I arrived here."

Charlie massages Lucius' arse, squeezes the pliable flesh together and then spreads the cheeks apart, exposing Lucius' anus to the air and Charlie's heated gaze. "Enema?"

A light blush steals over Lucius' neck and face. "Yes."

"You better have." Charlie leans in and blows lightly, sending a gentle flow of air over Lucius' hole. "My cock comes out dirty, I'll tan your arse but good."

***

Lucius almost whimpers. With unexpected clarity, he realises that Charlie is so much more than he'd first expected. There isn't a fibre in his entire body that doubts Charlie means every syllable he's uttered. The discomfort, the embarrassment of the enemas slip away as Lucius settles, lets his body and his mind relax knowing that the hands massaging his back and shoulders, prodding at muscles and joints looking for any susceptibility, are more than strong enough to catch him when he falls.

Then Charlie's hands drop away from Lucius' shoulders and return to meaty globes of Lucius' arse, spreading them open in a grip hard enough to leave tiny bruises on the surface. Charlie leans in closer, his body heat covering Lucius like a warm blanket, and he licks a swath straight down the cleft of Lucius' arse, ending with his tongue buried deep in Lucius' hole.

"Fuc…" Lucius bites the exclamation off quickly and then stifles another curse when Charlie, hands still holding Lucius' arse wide, pulls back.

"Let me hear you, Lucius." Charlie's breath ghosts over the wet skin and Lucius shudders, caught in the early moments of the building arousal where the sensations are crashing into one another and the endorphins are nowhere near enough to mute the slightest pain. "I want everything: every moan, every curse, and every scream." Charlie nips the skin just below Lucius' anus, just hard enough to elicit a deep, toe-curling moan. "Just give 'em over, Lucius, because I _will_ hear them all before I'm finished with you."

While there is no doubt that Charlie will succeed, that Lucius will indeed give him everything he asks for, everything he demands, Lucius plans to make Charlie work for it. Or so he thinks for the nanosecond it takes for Charlie to plunge his tongue back in Lucius' arse.

A soft mewling whimper works its way out his throat long before Lucius' brain engages enough to stop it and Lucius is pushing back, meeting each slippery thrust of Charlie's tongue, and a string of broken thoughts spill out… _please_ and _more_ and _yes_.

And then, in a blink of an eye, Charlie pulls back and that incredible feeling is gone. Another crack appears in the Malfoy façade and Lucius whinges. "No… don't stop. Please don't stop."

***

"Hush now, boy," Charlie whispers and he lightly rubs his hands over Lucius' back in small circles, adding the reassurance of touch to his words. "We're nowhere close to finished. I'm planning on playing for a while yet, a long while. And that…" Charlie puts a hand on Lucius' elbow and guides him towards the bed "… requires a much bigger, much more comfortable playground."

Charlie takes his time situating them on the bed, of positioning Lucius with pillows beneath his hips and his arms stretched high over his head and tying them off with a length of black rope. With his hands working more ropes around Lucius' ankles and then his thighs, Charlie simply looks, drinking in the sight of his prize. "Beautiful," he murmurs, drawing back to kneel between Lucius' spread legs.

Lucius shakes his head no. "Not beautiful."

Charlie raises a brow, silently urging Lucius to continue.

"Scarred. Marked." Lucius closes his eyes and turns his head away from Charlie. "Broken."

Charlie pinches the tender flesh of Lucius' inner thigh and snaps, "Don't look away from me, Lucius. If I don't want to see your eyes, I'll take care of it with a blindfold."

He waits until Lucius is focused on him again, grey eyes wide and dilated, and then says, "I didn't say perfect." Pushing off the bed, Charlie opens the cabinet door and, waving his wand, sends a dozen paraffin candles floating into the air. "I said beautiful. And, from where I'm standing, you are."

He walks back to the bedside, reaches out to tease Lucius' nipples into hardening, and, as Lucius arches into the touch, Charlie tightens his fingers, turning the delicate touch into harsh pinches, and twists until Lucius gasps and his eyes start to glaze. Then he tightens them a fraction more. "That's it," he says, slowly releasing his hold. "Ride it out."

Rubbing the reddened nubs, coaxing more of the babbling noises from Lucius, Charlie smiles. "Like I said, beautiful."

Stepping back, Charlie snatches a bottle off the side table and whispers, " _Incendio_ ," bringing the candles dancing above the bed to life.

Lucius' eyes widen and, prick twitching, he groans. "Circe."

"No, not Circe." Charlie chuckles softly as he opens a bottle of oil and drizzles a line over Lucius' chest. He spreads the oil out, rubs until the skin glistens with a light sheen. "I'm just a simple dragon keeper with very specific tastes."

Sliding back on the bed, Charlie nudges Lucius' swollen prick. "Any time you want, boy. But if I was you, I'd hold out as long as possible 'cause…" Charlie flicks his fingers hard against the leaking head "… it's the only one you'll get between now and tomorrow night."

"Fuck." Lucius arches and presses his dick towards Charlie's hand. "I can't. I _need_ …"

Charlie chuckles again, using the noise to cover the telltale sound of his zip dropping. "Choice of when is yours. All yours…" and then Charlie tips one candle and drops a circle of wax around one of Lucius' abused nipples just as he sinks two oiled fingers into Lucius' arse.

***

The hiss from the first splash of wax morphs into a moan and then, with a scowl of concentration, Lucius goes still and silent, fighting against the desperate need to come.

"Impressive," Charlie says, his tone dry and blasé.

Then, as Lucius relaxes minutely, Charlie pushes a third finger into Lucius' arse and leans forward, laving and sucking each testicle in turn as he tips the candle again. Lucius fights the ropes holding him place, his back arching and hips humping against the air, his arse clamping tightly around Charlie's fingers, overwhelmed by the flood of sensation.

Charlie hums, the vibrations ripping through Lucius' balls and up his cock, pulling his all ready stretched control thinner.

"No!" Lucius roars and bucks wildly. "No, please…" and his voice drops to a pleading whisper. "Not like this, please."

Charlie moves back, still close enough that Lucius can feel his every breath over his sac. Fingers still pumping in and out of Lucius' arse, Charlie, his voice heavy and deep, says, "Tell me what you want."

"You." Lucius clears his throat, eyes blinking once, then twice, then once again. "Want you to fuck me. Trying to hold out until you're in me."

"Just been waiting on you, boy," Charlie growls, surging forward and burying himself in Lucius' slick hole with one thrust.

Lucius cants his hips as much as the restraints allow, meeting each thrust of Charlie's hip with words like _harder_ and _yes, there_ and _so good to me_.

Charlie's fingers rake over Lucius' abdomen, up Lucius' thighs and back down again, before a hand wraps around Lucius' prick and begins tugging in tandem to the fast snap of Charlie's hips.

"So close, so close," Lucius murmurs, his gaze locked onto Charlie's face, staring into Charlie's eyes.

The sharp edge of a nail pushes into Lucius' piss slit and Charlie nods. "Now, Lucius. Give it to me now."

Tears well up and spill out of Lucius' eyes and he shoots harder than he ever has before, spurts of hot jism splattering against his stomach and dripping down over Charlie's hand.

Lost in the static white of his headspace colliding with the release of orgasm, Lucius registers neither the curse Charlie spits as he comes, nor the moist flannel Charlie wipes his stomach with. However when the metal ring closes just behind his ball sac, Lucius stirs, tugging on the ropes as he tries to sit up. "What?"

"Exactly what I promised," Charlie replies, setting the remaining six rings in place. With a wave of his wand, Charlie releases the ropes binding Lucius and immediately inspects wrists and ankles. "Now, I believe it is time for a nap."

***

Lucius reaches down and runs his fingers over the metal rings encircling his cock and ball sac, scrapes his blunt nails along the strips of exposed flesh.

"Leave it alone," Charlie warns. "Last thing you want is a hard-on, even a hint of one isn't gonna feel good."

Lucius whimpers but his hands retreat, curling into fists as he pushes them against the bed. "Please."

Charlie watches as Lucius' prick twitches within the intricate set of rings, a smirk twisting the edges of his lips. "Tomorrow," Charlie promises. "You'll wear it tonight to please me, Lucius. Then, when you are hard and leaking tomorrow, I'll mark you with my whip."

"Thank you," and for the first time, Lucius adds, "Master." He turns into Charlie's side and releases a last hitching breath before succumbing to sleep.

Content in way he's never been before, Charlie runs his fingers through Lucius' hair, his eyes roving over the marks – the bites and the bruises and the scratches… all remnants of their lovemaking – decorating Lucius' body, his boy's body. _His_ boy. Charlie is as sure of that as he is his own name. A satisfied smile emerges and he whispers, "You're welcome… _my_ boy."

Rumour has it that Charlie Weasley is single because he likes dragons more than he likes women… a true seer would have known he's only been waiting for Lucius.

~end~


End file.
